


写手傲娇四题

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 分别是：告白不说喜欢，爱；死亡不说离去，人生终点；分手不说再见，永别；重逢不用好久不见，你回来了。





	写手傲娇四题

1.告白不说“喜欢，爱”等字眼。

Regina独自坐在顶楼上，微风轻轻拂落她的卷发。她已经很久没离晚风这么近。不同于往日纵马于幽深的密林，也不同于仰头去折嫩白的苹果花。她像从时间中剥落，在静谧中眺望，眺望见天上是月明，远方是森林。

她坐在远离世界的清静之地，手中握着一个冰凉的东西，紧紧贴在耳边。她听见微弱晚风中清凉的虫鸣，听见潺潺春涧溪水的流动。她耳畔贴着冰凉的晶膜，听见对面温柔的呼吸声，像和整个静谧的世界连为一体。

Regina轻轻开口，声音如月光，问，

“你听见了什么？”

救世主的声音从无尽的夜空那头传过来，传过冰冷的屏幕，带着温度，连绵着呼吸。

她说：“我听见月明，皎洁明亮，像白松石，像银堆起的雪，像在彻夜歌唱。”

“我还听见静谧的森林，听见悬铃木轻轻的低语，听见马微微颤动的骨肉，听见浪者的剑，游子的歌。”

“Regina，”她轻声地，仿佛会消逝在夜风里，“我永远矛盾，永远痛苦，所以让你送我到深林。我以为独自处居，逃离人世，便能获得永恒的安宁。”

“但，”救世主声音微微发哑，Regina稍稍紧握手中那个冰冷，晶莹剔透的东西——它多么脆弱，在这个夜晚，又承载了多么紧密的联系。

“但，人的安宁多像葳蕤夏叶的朝露，多像薄暮迫近的日光，只能在不可停息的矛盾中温柔一现……最后了无声息。”

Regina握着手中那个冰凉的晶体，温柔地笑了笑。她的笑声很轻，正如连绵群山中的微风，正如晃晃晃动的春潮，

Emma屏住呼吸，她握着手中同样冰凉的晶体，躺在森林潮温的土地上，息在冰凉的石枕上，她听着对方的呼吸，仰面看着温柔的天，皎洁的月。清凉的，新鲜的空气像乔木温暖的韧皮。

“真静。”她轻轻说。

对方将一绺被晚风拂起的卷发撩到耳后，温柔地低低笑着。

“是啊。”她回答道。

2.死亡不说“离去”，“人生终点”等字眼  


Emma常去一处墓地。

这处墓地与别处不同，有着柔软的嫩草，白皙的墓碑，伫立的苹果树，树干是温柔的焦黑，枝叶葳蕤，垂落蜜脆。空气是清嫩的，混合的，生的气息。

Emma常靠着树干。有时拾起滚落的蜜脆，将它放在白色的墓碑前，葱郁的青草中。有时帮墓碑傲慢的主人抱一捧苹果花。她本不该习惯这么闲适的生活。但每每挨着那位久眠之人，每每贴着雪白的墓碑，她像被什么弥留住，这份弥留像眷念的低语。于是，她紧贴着墓碑，用指尖缓缓划着上面纂刻的名字，说着连风也听不见的低语。

她只有安息日才会来这里，从清晨一直待到薄暮。当她还没那么熟悉这块墓地时，所有人都沉浸在极度的悲痛之中。她仍镇静地翻阅古籍，慎密地研究敌人的弱点。直到一切都尘埃落定，直到所有的危险无虞，她很好地，独自地，一路承担完救世主的职责。

而在最初那些时日，白雪常常心脏突然疼痛，常常紧紧攥着床枕快要窒息。等到后来，等到白雪终于有勇气，去墓园怀念故人的后来，Emma那时仍然每个安息日去，每个安息日从早待到晚，坐在苹果树下，她没有说话，风已为她传去低语。

白雪在她身侧坐下，抱着她的臂弯，紧紧挨着她。

“Emma……”她那双温柔的黑色眼睛看着她，而Emma清楚地明白她将说什么。

“Snow，”救世主那双浅绿色的眸子像微微荡漾的湖水，她们埋葬在这片葳蕤的青草地里。

“我没有欺瞒生死，我在等待轮回。”

3.分手不说“再见”“永别”等字眼，

她们站在明黄的镇界线前，Regina紧紧攥着她的臂弯，唇间不住地发颤。

Emma白皙的手指探过她黑色的卷发，用力抱住她，像嵌入骨头里。她发干的嘴唇吻了吻她的耳畔，和她们以往交换过的任何一个吻都不同，燥热的，发烫的，像夏日午后灼烈的日光。

她们身后是滚滚的紫色的魔法的烟雾，将天地包裹。她们身前是透明的，水波一样的结界，将生死间隔。Regina抓紧救世主手臂上皮革的衣料。金发女人松开拥抱，那双浅绿色的眸中流淌着无法言尽的情绪。

Emma凝视着她，她们身后滚滚紫烟越来越近。Regina伸手用力抱住她的后背，她的脸色惨白，眸中闪烁着异样的光。

Regina的唇贴着她的脖颈，只剩一层薄薄的空气，她紧贴着她，决然，又亲密地低语道，

“我一定不会记得你。”

说完，她猛地将救世主推出镇界线上的结界，像用尽所有的力气。滚滚的紫烟轰隆隆，从背后涌来，从四面八方涌来，将她一点点，彻底吞没。

4、重逢不用“好久不见，”“你回来了，”等字眼

救世主回来了。

从九死一生的深渊中，从黄泉埋骨的厚土下，正如数不清的往次那样，又一次挽救小镇于危难，又一次涉险只身一人。

他们拥簇着她，热热嚷嚷地挤进外婆家。他们为她祝酒，热气腾腾地，欢闹地，庆祝着又一次的危机解除，庆祝着又一次的死里逃生。

而金发女人，仍然穿着那件红夹克，被众人围在中间，温和地笑着。Regina站在不远处，端着酒杯，看着她，觉得她们之间像隔着恍然澄澈的新月，像离着深夜狭窄的急湍，离得很远，很远。热腾腾的欢呼声在她们之间落下帷帐，拉开阴影。她就站在不远处，却让人怎么也触碰不到。

Regina安静地抿着苹果酒，注视着被人群围住的救世主，直到金发女人被拥簇出外婆家。她没再跟上去，只是坐在空荡无人的外婆家，继续喝着那杯琥珀色的酒。

等Regina走出外婆家时，街道已经寂静无人了。初春的天薄寒，路灯晕黄的光线下，纤尘纷纷扬扬，像落起小雪。她拢紧大衣，往前一望，却怔住了。

救世主向她走来，走得有些急，因此气喘吁吁，脸颊带着浅浅的晕红。Regina对上她的目光，Emma停下了脚步。

镇长女士隔着街道，有些怔神。对方站在路灯下，路灯将地面晕染成金色，将她的金发也晕染得透明，救世主喘着气，热气浮在空中，化成了雾。

Regina和她对视着，喉咙像被什么梗住，她微微张了张唇，没能说出话来，只好深吸一口气，轻轻说，“Emma，”

“Hi……”

Emma望着她，轻轻地，温柔地笑起来。她一步步走上前，用力地，将她一把抱住，她的臂弯环过她的腰，她的金发落在她肩上。

“Hi.”


End file.
